Modern telecommunications have afforded organizations, large and small, with many advanced features to enhance productivity. Wireline and wireless communication technologies have progressed largely in independent fashion because of their respective engineering obstacles and differing levels of technological maturity. For instance, wireless network designers are concerned with bandwidth and power constraint issues, while wireline communication systems are not so limited. Nonetheless, it is recognized that these systems need to interface and interoperate efficiently to permit users to seamlessly communicate, using voice services, across wireless and wireline systems. Integration of these different technologies poses a significant challenge, particularly with respect to how different dialing plans can co-exist. For instance, private voice networks have developed for wireline systems, whereby users are permitted to utilize a dialing plan that differs from the public dialing plans, mainly to provide efficient operation of the organization. No such capability, however, exists within the wireless domain. Consequently, the user must utilize multiple dialing plans, depending on the technology.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an approach that permits a user to use a common dialing plan that can accommodate both wireline and wireless communication systems.